Battle Theatre
by DeGraphics Literature
Summary: Max Mapel has been a trainer for two years now. He got invited by Scott to join the Battle Frontier and said there's a new facility in Kalos called the Battle Theatre. Intrigued by how it also serves as a Master Class Pokémon Showcase performance center, May and Dawn join him. Little do they know that the Frontier Brain is someone they all know very well. (Amourshipping)
1. Trip to Kalos

**Chapter 1-The Trip to Kalos**

* * *

"I can't believe we're going to Lumiose City," exclaimed a blue haired, 14 year old girl. She was wearing a white knit hat with a pink pokéball and a black, sleeveless dress with a short pink skirt. Sitting in her lap was a Piplup who looked at its trainer with joy. Her name was Dawn Berliz.  
"I know, I can't wait to see all the sites and clothes," said another girl of the same age sitting next to her. She had light brown hair that had pony tails going down the sides, she wore a green bandana on her head and an orange, sleeveless jacket with a black sleeveless dress underneath with a green travel bag around her waist. Her name was May Mapel.  
"And don't forget all that food," said a twelve year old boy sitting in the row in front of them in a teasing tone. He had black hair, a pair of glasses, a green button up shirt and light brown khaki shorts. He was May's younger brother Max.  
"Oh quite Max," an irritated May said. This got a chuckle from the young boy.  
"Though I have to thank you Max," Dawn said, "If it weren't for you we wouldn't have been able to come here."  
"Yeah, who would have thought part of the Battle Frontier would be over in Kalos," said a calmer May.  
The three were on a plane heading to Lumiose City in the Kalos Region. Max had been a trainer for two years and competed in the Hoenn and Indagoo League, unfortunately he only made it to the top eight in both. He heard from an old friend named Scott, who was in charge of the Battle Frontier, that there was a new facility in Kalos called the "Battle Theatre," to which Max agreed to challenge. He also said that it hosts Master Class Pokémon Showcases, which was an event local to the region that bared some similarities to Contests, and said to invite his sister. May liked the idea and decided to invite Dawn as well, she also liked the idea. Both May and Dawn were the Top Coordinators of Jhoto and Kanto respectively, their fame reached all the way from Kanto to Sinnoh.  
"By the way," May asked, "who is the Frontier Brain?"  
"Don't know," answered Max, "Scott just said it was someone we know."  
It was definitely a mystery, it could be one of the other Frontier Brains or someone they met on their journey.  
"I guess we'll just have to find out when we get there," Dawn said. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
"Attention passengers, we will be landing in Kalos shortly, please fasten your seatbelt and return your seat to the upright position," said the flight attendant.  
Everyone got ready as their plane started to land.

* * *

As the trio exited the airport they took in the site of Lumiose City. It was incredible, all buildings and plant life looked fantastic, and the stood in aw at the site of Prisim Tower, even from afar it looked incredible.  
"So where do we go from here?" Dawn asked.  
"Why don't we just get a cab?" May suggested. As they were discussing this, a man in a black leather suit approaches them.  
"Pardonne moi," he asked, "but are any one of you Max Mapel?"  
"I'm Max," replied the young Hoenn native.  
"I am Jerome," the man said in a formal bow, "I have been requested to escort you and your friends to the Battle Theatre by the Frontier Brain."  
The group was shocked, the Frontier Brain had a chauffeur ready for them. They figured Scott must have told him or her they were coming, but still it was a surprise. It was even more surprising when Jerome lead them to a long white limousine, they would be riding in THAT!? It was almost too good to be true. When the entered they were in the company of an 16 year old girl with short, honey-blonde hair with a pink fedora and a liter pink dress with a white collar, she had a blue bow tied around the collar and a red, sleeveless, open back jacket and wore cowgirl boots on her feet.  
"It's nice to finally meet you," she spoke.  
"Hi I'm Max," said the Hoenn trainer, this is my older sister May and her friend Dawn."  
"Are you by chance the Frontier Brain?" May asked.  
"No that would be my boyfriend," said the girl, "my name is Serena, I'm the Kalos Queen."  
"Kalos Queen?" the group asked.  
"Kalos Queen is the title given to the best Pokémon Performer in Kalos," Serena explained, "which would be me right now."  
"Can you tell us a bit more about these Pokémon Showcases Kalos is so well known for," Dawn asked, "I'm a bit curious."  
"Well it's a girls only competition that's similar to Contests only without the battling," Serena said, "before the performance rounds there's specific themed competition for one of the qualities a performer should have, this can include styling, baking, and more. They do three performers at a time and everyone in the audience casts a vote and the one with the most votes moves on to the performance round."  
"Wow so everyone's the judge," said the Hoenn Coordinator, "cool!"  
"You start off with rookie class showcases," Serena continued, "again after everyone has performed with their Pokémon everyone votes on which they thought was the best, the winner gets a Princess Key. Once you get three Princess Keys you can enter the master class and compete for the title of Kalos Queen."  
"That's so cool," Dawn exclaimed.  
"Pip piplup," her starter said in agreement.  
"How long have you been Kalos Queen for?" May asked.  
"About a year now," Serena said, "It has its ups and downs but it's definitely not boring."  
"I wish I could see a showcase," Dawn cooed.  
"Well there is to be one this afternoon so you can watch it when we get to the Battle Theatre," Serena said.  
"Yay," the two girls screamed.  
"But I want to challenge the Frontier Brain," Max whined.  
"Well I'm afraid that the battle field is on the stage so you'll just have to wait," Serena said.  
"Fine," Max said in defeat, "by the way, you said you were the Frontier Brains girlfriend, can you tell us who he is?"  
Serena gave a small chuckle, "Sorry but he told me not to mention anything about who he is."  
"Aw man," said a disappointed Max. "But he did say a lot about you guys," Serena said. Everyone looked up in surprise. "He told me how eager you were to be a trainer Max, and what great Coordinators you two were." Now they were really in shock, just who was the Frontier Brain?

* * *

The limousine pulled up to a large building. "We're here Madam," Jerome said.  
"Thank you Jerome," Serena said. As the group exited the limo, they found themselves in front of a modern building with fancy flags and on top was a giant Pikachu head. They were amazed at how beautiful it was they were lost for words.  
"Why don't you find some seats and I'll see you after the show," Serena said and they nodded. As the entered, the saw a massive stage with a long catwalk in the back of the room with a massive plasma screen on the wall, the seats went all the way down to the catwalk and were composed of green fabric with a floral design. It was already pretty crowded but they were able to find some seats four rows from the front.  
The lights dimmed and some smoke covered the stage. "Bonjour hommes et femmes, and welcome to the Battle Theatre Pokémon Showcase," said an unknown voice, then a blonde man in a fancy blue suit twirled in the air from the smoke and landed on the stage, "I am your host, Monsieur Pierre, and now without any further adieu, lets start things off with a performance from our very own Kalos Queen, Serena Yvonne." The crowd made a huge cheer as Serena came on stage with a two Pokémon at her side, one was about her size and bared some resemblance to a fox, the other was a small black and white bear with a pair of sunglasses on its head.  
"Who are those Pokémon?" Max wondered as he took out his Pokédex. It said they were Delphox and Pancham. Serena was also wearing a new outfit, she was now wearing a white and red cheerleader/marching band captain outfit with an exposed stomach and she had a flower crown on her head.  
Then the performance began as Serena and Delphox did some flips on to the catwalk, once they stopped, Pancham jumped on their arms and they launched it into the air. Pancham then let out a spritz of purple particles over Serena and Delphox, as this was happening, Serena and Delphox were twirling around with locked arms and Delphox was letting out fire from its wand creating a ring of fire around them almost concealing them. Once Pancham entered the ring he used stone edge to disperse the fire, exposing Serena doing a handstand on Delphox's arms. The crowd was in aw as they saw the spectacle, May and Dawn in particular, they had to remember to use some of the stuff they saw in their contests. Max too was amazed by Serena's performance, whoever the Frontier Brain was, he was lucky to have a girlfriend like Serena.

* * *

After Serena's performance, there were a few other girls performing with their Pokémon, but they not close to what Serena did. After the show, the trio decided to see Serena backstage only to see a huge Charizard I front of the entrance, it had a collar around its neck with some sort of stone, but it also looked very familiar to the group.  
"Um, we're here to see Serena," Max said nervously as he was still taking in the size of the Kanto fire type. The Charizard gave them a stern look but it then smiled and allowed them to enter. They gave a huge sigh of relief as they entered.  
"Say, didn't that Charizard look familiar?" Dawn finally said.  
"Yeah," May agreed, "I feel like I've seen it before but can't put my finger on it."  
They walked down the hall to see Serena at the corner.  
"Hey guys," she greeted, "I would like for you to meet my boyfriend."  
Out from the corner came a raven haired boy of about 16 wearing a red cap with a white pattern and a blue, short sleeved jacket with a Pikachu on his shoulder.  
"No way!" Dawn exclaimed.  
"Holly Arceus!" May said in disbelief.  
"I don't believe it," Max said in total and utter shock.  
"Ash Ketchum!?"

* * *

**  
So that's the first chapter, I bet you already knew the Frontier Brain was Ash from the description. And yes I was lazy with the Pokédex but I'm pretty sure you can see it online. I hope you enjoyed, leave a review and make sure to follow the story for future chapters because THIS WILL CONTINUE!**


	2. Time to Ketchum

**Chapter 2-Time to Ketchum**  
(In case you're wondering it's a play on words with "Time to Catch Up" I know the title pun is bad, so sue me)

**Okay before this chapter begins, I would like to answer some of the questions in the reviews you guys left.**

**Mark(Guest)-No he would more or less be King of Kalos not Prince and no that position still belongs to Brandon.**

**Now, THE STORY RESUMES!**

* * *

"Ash Ketchum!?"  
Everyone was in shock to see their old friend Ash after so long, and that he was the Battle Theatre Frontier Brain. It explained why that Charizard looked so familiar. The only thing that shocked them more was that Ash, the densest trainer they had ever met, had a girlfriend!  
"Nice to see you guys again," Ash finally said.  
"Ash, you're the Frontier Brain," May asked, still in shock, "you're Serena's boyfriend?"  
"Yep," Ash answered normally.  
"When, where, how?" Dawn asked, everyone had questions for Ash, especially how he and Serena were a couple.  
"Whoa, one at a time," Ash said trying to calm them down, "how about we go have some lunch and we'll talk about it then."  
"Fine," they all said in unison.  
They went upstairs to find a well furnished living room and kitchen.  
"You live here too?" Max asked.  
"Saves a lot of time getting to work, huh?" Ash joked. They all sat around the dining table and enjoyed a well cooked meal from Serena.  
"Wow Serena, you're a really good cook," Dawn complimented.  
"Yeah this is the best food I've ever had," Max added.  
"Why thank you," Serena said, "and what do you think May?"  
May tried to say something but her mouth was full of food and she kept stuffing herself with it. Everyone sweat dropped at Mays table manners.  
"You were right Ash," the performer said to her boyfriend, "her appetite does equal yours."  
"Yeah," Ash said scratching the back of his head, "but at least I improved my table manners." Everyone laughed at this, except May of course. Once everyone finished eating, Dawn got straight to the point. "Alright Ash, spill it," she said slamming her hands on the table, "you are one of the densest trainers we have ever met, so how do you have a girlfriend?"  
"Well where do you want me to start?" Ash asked.  
"The beginning," May said, "how did you two meet?"  
"I remember that as if it were yesterday," Serena said, "It was back at a summer camp in Kanto when we were eight..."

* * *

_Flashback  
A young Serena is lost and scared in the forest behind Professor Oak's lab. Her mom thought it would be a good idea for her to go this camp and make her appreciate Rhyhorn racing a bit more, boy was she wrong. She hated the camp she wanted nothing more than to leave this camp and go back home, that is once she got of this forest._

_"Hey where is everyone," she cried out, "is anyone there?" Then she heard a rattling in the bushes and tried to run away, but she tripped and hurt her knee. The creature causing the rustling was a Pollywag and it scampered off into the forest. "I never even wanted to come to this camp," she said crying, "Mommy!" Then she heard another rustling coming from the bushes. Already frightened she was expecting a more scarier Pokémon but she did not expect the sound is the creature made._

_"Pollywag?" Out came a raven haired boy with a yellow and red t-shirt, he noticed Serena and came over to her, "Hey who are you," the boy asked, causing Serena to open her eyes and see the boy, "my name's Ash, what's yours?" He then noticed how scared and sad Serena was. "Hey what's wrong," he asked._

_Serena looked down at her knee and said, "my knee, it hurts."_

"_Are you alright," Ash asked as he kneeled down beside her. He reaches for his pocket and pulls out a blue handkerchief and wraps it around her knee. As he was doing this, Serena couldn't help but feel glad this boy was helping her. Once he was done, Serena tried to get up but with little success. "No for the magic words," Ash said as he waved his arms around, "pain, pain, go away." It was a cute little chant but alas, Serena's knee was still in pain._

"_It's no use I can't stand up," Serena cried._

_Ash got up on his feet and said, "Never give up 'till it's over." He then extended his hand to help her up. She was a little shy at the time so she was a bit hesitant in grabbing his hand, so Ash grabbed her hand and helped her up, but he pulled a bit to hard and caused them to fall into a hug like state. Serena quickly noticed this and pulled away staring at the raven haired boy. "There, you stood," he said with a toothy grin, "come on lets get back to the campsite," and he lead Serena by the hand towards the camp, little did he realize a small blush crept onto Serena's face._

* * *

"...and I've had a crush on him ever since," Serena said, finishing the story.

"Oh my gosh, that is sooooooooo romantic," Dawn said now more calm, "but hold on, If you knew Ash before he went on his journey, how come he never mentioned you?"

"Well I went back to Kalos after camp which made me really upset, and I still had the handkerchief Ash used on my knee," Serena explained, "and he forgot all about it," she glared at Ash.

"Now that's the Ash I know," Max said earning a few laughs from the group and a blush from Ash.

"Hey, I did remember eventually," Ash said.

"Oh I was just teasing Ash," Serena said before giving him a quick peck on the cheek, "besides I forgive you for that."

"Thanks Serena."

"Alright clearly that wasn't the last time you two saw each other," May said, interrupting the moment between the two love birds, "so how did you too reunite?"

"Well my mom is a famous Rhyhorn Racer and trained me to follow in her footsteps, which I did not enjoy by the way," Serena explained, "but then one day after a day of practicing there was a news story about a boy who saved a Garchomp on Prism Tower, when I saw it was Ash, I knew that it was my chance to see him again, so I left on my journey the very next day to meet up with him."

"However once Serena got to Lumiose City, I was already on my way to Santalune City for my first gym badge," Ash added, "So after she got her starter Fennekin, she went straight to Santalune as well."

"When I saw Ash at the Gym I was practically ready to jump right into his arms," Serena continued, "but I was stopped when I noticed that there were others watching, two were traveling with Ash at the time, Clemont and his younger sister Bonnie. He lost that match and headed straight for the Pokémon Center, and completely passed me, I was a bit disappointed but then I noticed he forgot his backpack and returned it to him."

"Once I won my rematch with the gym leader Viola I invited Serena to come on our journey and she agreed," Ash said.

"Wait, wait, wait, YOU invited HER?" May asked.

"Yeah," Ash confirmed, "kind of a switch up isn't it?"

"Anyway, while we were traveling, I was also trying to find my own dream," Serena continued, "and thanks to Ash, I found it in Pokémon performances."

"So how did you end up together, as a couple I mean," Max asked.

"Well while we were traveling I started feeling a little weird around Serena," Ash explained, "it took me a while to figure out I had feelings for her."

"I can imagine," Dawn said, earning a couple of snickers.

"Anyway," Ash continued, "I was able to conquer all the gyms and Serena became Kalos Queen not so long before I entered the Kalos League."

"How did you do in that one?" May asked.

"I got to the finals but lost," Ash said, "it was one of my better Leagues."

"It was definitely better than the Sinnoh League where you made it to the semi-finals," Dawn said.

"Yeah," Ash said, "but the one thing I will never forget is the night after that battle…"

* * *

_Flashback_

_Ash was standing on a balcony of the Pokémon Center looking at the starry night sky, contemplating on his loss in the league. 'I really thought this would be the one,' he thought. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone come up behind him._

"_Ash?" He turned around to see Serena with her face filled with concern._

"_I'm fine Serena, don't worry," said the Kanto native, trying to reassure her worry, "this isn't the first league I've lost."_

_A small smile started to form on Serena's face knowing her crush still had some spirit in him._

"_So what are you going to do," she asked walking up next to him, "now that the League is over?"_

_Ash looked down in disappointment. "Probably the same thing after every other League," he replied, "head back to Kanto, find out about another region, and try to conquer that League." He really didn't want to do it, not alone at least. He really wanted Serena to come with him since he realized he had feelings for her, but Kalos Queen was only specified for this region, in order to hold onto her title she had to stay here, he just wished it could be otherwise. He then noticed Serena was too looking depressed. "Hey what's wrong?" he asked._

"_I-it's nothing," she lied._

"_Serena, you know if something's bothering you, you can tell me right?" Ash said placing a hand on her shoulder._

"_I don't want you to leave," she let with tears in her eyes, wrapping her arms around Ash. Needless to say he was shocked, not just because of what she said, but that she was actually hugging him. "Ash I never really wanted to go to Professor Oak's summer camp, you were the one thing that changed all that," she confessed, "you're the reason I am who I am now; you're the reason I went on my journey in the first place, you're the reason I found my dream, you're the reason why I'm Kalos Queen right now." Ash was totally speechless, Serena believed he was the reason she was where she was now? "I don't know where I would be if I hadn't met you, Ash I… I…" she choked up for a while, she's been waiting to tell him this ever since the met again, yet even now she was nervous. But finally she was able to say, "I love you!" She finally said it, she didn't care now if he returned her feelings or not, at least she finally told him how she felt._

_Ash just stood there in shock, Serena actually loved him? He couldn't believe it, but then he realized that there many times she probably tried to tell him this but it just flew right by him. Why did he have to be so dense?_

"_Serena, is that true," he finally asked, "do you really feel that way about me?"_

"_I meant every word," she said still holding him tight. Then she felt something on her back, it felt very welcoming and warm, she hadn't felt anything like it since… since Professor Oak's summer camp. She then noticed Ash was hugging her back, she wondered why he was doing this. Then he finally spoke._

"_Serena, I've probably realized this a few weeks ago," he said, staring into her dazzling blue eyes, "but I love you too."_

_Now it was Serena's turn to be surprised, he loves her, he actually loves her. She looked at his chocolate brown eyes as she started to cry once more, but these were not tears of sadness, they were tears of joy. "Oh Ash," she said, "you don't know how happy that makes me feel." They then came together for another hug, both had felt the warmth of the hug coursing through their body. They wished this moment could last forever._

"_Are you still going to leave?"_

"_Now why would I leave without you?" Serena stared into Ash's eyes once more in confusion. "Being a Pokémon Master won't mean anything if you're not there with me."_

"_You mean… you're staying?"_

"_I'm staying."_

_Silence filled the air as the two trainers gazed happily into the others eyes. They felt a strong force pulling their faces together, they slowly came closer and closer and then…_

"_Hey Serena where are you," came a young voice from inside the Pokémon Center, startling the two trainers and making them blush, "Dedene and I are waiting to play charades with you before bed."_

"_I'll be right there Bonnie," Serena said, she then turned to see her new boyfriend, "so… see you tomorrow?"_

"_Yeah, see you tomorrow," they then returned inside the Pokémon Center to get a good nights sleep._

* * *

"...We've been together ever since," Serena said, finishing off the story.

"Well that was very sweet," Dawn said. She then looked at the clock, it was almost 5. "Wow look at the time!"

"We need to get to the Pokémon Center," May said.

"The Pokémon Center is quite far from here," Serena said, "you can stay the night here if you want."

"Really," Max asked, "you wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all," Ash said, "we can continue our story in the morning."

"In that case, I want to see the stores," May said, "I want to see what kind of cute outfits Kalos has."

"Then why don't you two follow me," Serena said heading towards her closet, "I know where all the best clothing stores are."

"Then lets go," Dawn said as she and May followed Serena out the door.

* * *

**There you guys go, the second chapter. I bet some of you were hoping Ash and Serena where going to finish that kiss, well sorry. I figured it might make the chapter a bit too fluffy considering my last two romance fics were. So I decided to purposely have it interrupted to avoid fluffyness, if it's still fluffy, I tried right. Anyway I have a feeling you Pearlshippers and Advanceshippers are going to ask this so I'm just going to get it out of way. No May and Dawn will not compete with Serena for Ash's affection, they will be happy with their relationship and support them, sorry. Now I don't hate the ships, I just don't ship them. Anyway, next chapter will tell the origins of the Battle Theatre, but before that chapter comes I want to hear how you think it came to be, you may be right, you may be wrong, but you'll find out if you stick around because THIS WILL CONTINUE!**


	3. Origins of the Battle Theatre

**Chapter 3-Origins of the Battle Theatre**

* * *

**Welcome to the third Chapter of this fic, where we will discuss how the Battle Theatre came to be. Now here are some questions you guys had answered.**

**miami4(Guest)-Maybe**

**Hawkins579-Not quite sure yet**

**Now, THE STORY RESUMES!**

* * *

As morning came, Max awoke in one of the the guest rooms of the Battle Theatre. He had to admire Ash and Serena's hospitality, letting them say the night like this, the bed was quite comfy too. He looked across the room from his bed to two others that were empty.

"May and Dawn must've already gotten up already," Max thought, he then made a small chuckle, "usually I'm the first to get up." He made his way down the hall and into the dining area where he saw Ash, May, and Dawn having breakfast.

"Morning sleepy head," said Max's older sister, "your breakfast is getting cold."

"Yeah better hurry before May steals it," Dawn joked.

"Watch it Berliz," May said in a threatening tone.

"Where's Serena," Max asked, wondering why the Kalos Queen was absent.

"She's downstairs getting ready for her class," Dawn said.

"Class?"

"Serena also has dance classes held here for those who need it," Ash explained, "she's a good teacher."

"Well that's neat," Max said, "did she give you any of those lessons?"

This got a few chuckles from the two teenage girls. They all knew on their journeys with Ash that he was a terrible dancer.

"Actually she did," Ash said, causing the chuckles to fall silent, "my first lesson was an attempt to copy a tactic used by a trainer I met named Tierno in a gym battle."

"Now that doesn't sound like you," Dawn said.

"Well it ended up not doing very well and went back to my usual style of battling," he said scratching the back of his head, "but after we got together she gave me some more lessons. I even said that she would make a great dance teacher."

"And I'm guessing that gave her the idea to give lessons," May said, Ash nodded.

"Well did it help?"

"Yep, maybe after our battle I can show you."

"I'd pay to see that," May said.

"Getting back to the subject of you and Serena," said the Sinnoh native, "how did the others take the news?"

"Well..."

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Oh my gosh," said Ash's mother, Delia, screamed over the video phone, "my little boy is growing up!"_

_"Mom, you're embarrassing me," Ash said in a softer tone._

_"I'm sorry honey," Delia said in a calmer tone, "I'm just so proud you finally got a girlfriend."_

"_Thanks mom."_

"_Oh I just can't wait for you two to come home so I can meet her."_

"_Yeah… about that," Ash said nervously, causing his mother's expression to change, "Serena has an important position here in Kalos, so she can't visit other regions for too long." Now Delia's face turned to worry, was Ash really going to say what she thinks he's going to say? "So I'm staying here."_

"_Ash are you serious?"_

_Ash nodded. "She's too important to leave behind. You can still come here and visit if you'd like."_

"_What about your Pokémon still at Professor Oak's Lab," Delia asked in a saddened tone, "surely they'll miss you."_

"_I can still switch them out when I need to and I'm sure Professor Oak will take good care of them," Ash said. He then noticed his mothers worried expression. "Look, I know you're worried about me," he said, "but I'll be fine, Serena and her mom offered me to stay in their guest room until I find my own place."_

"_But where are you going to find the money to pay for it?"_

"_Well, I haven't thought of that yet, but I'm sure I'll think of something."_

_Delia felt tears coming down her face, Ash was sounding like a true adult now. In fact he was even starting to sound like __**him**__._

"_You really are growing up Ash," she said wiping away the tears, "you know what, I think I will pay you a visit so I can bring you your things."_

"_Thanks mom."_

"_Besides, I really want to meet my future daughter-in-law."_

"_MOM," Ash said in a fluster and a chuckle from Pikachu._

"_Oh I'm just teasing hon," Delia said, "should I tell the others?"_

"_Just the Professor," he replied, "I want to surprise the others myself."_

"_Okay honey and don't forget too…"_

"_MOM NOT IN PUBLIC!"_

"_Oh alright, I love you."_

"_Love you too, bye," Ash hung up the phone and began walking towards Serena and her mom until heard a very familiar sound._

_"Croa-GUNK!"_

_"Argh!" He knew that cry of pain anywhere. He turned to see a Croagunk pulling an unconscious, tan-skinned man with small eyes and pointy brown hair wearing a white doctors jacket by the leg. The Croagunk turned to see the young raven haired trainer showing an unchanged face, but this was only natural to the frog Pokémon. The man started to regain consciousness and looked at the trainer as well._

_"Ash," he said in surprise, "is that you?"_

_"Hey Brock, long time no see," Ash said as he extended his arm and helped him up, "so what are you doing here?"_

_"Well I just learned about the new Fairy type Pokémon Kalos is known to have so I came here to have a look at them for my studies," Brock explained. Brock was the former Pewter City gym leader and had traveled with Ash from Kanto to Sinnoh, he was an excellent cook and dreamed of becoming the best Pokémon breeder, but by the end of their Sinnoh journey he decided to become a Pokémon doctor. He also had a tendency to flirt with every beautiful woman he saw, at least ones around his age or older. "I assume you're here to compete in the Kalos League?"_

_"Actually I already did and only made it to the finals," Ash replied scratching the back of his head._

_"Well at least you made it that far," Brock said, "so how come you're still here?"_

_"Well I decided to stay here with my new girlfriend," Ash answered truthfully, but Brock let out a huge laugh of disbelief._

_"That's a good one Ash," he said still laughing. He then noticed Serena come up behind Ash._

_"Ash come on, we're waiting for you," she said._

_"Sorry I was just saying hello to an old friend," Ash said apologetically._

_"Hey I'm Brock," said the former gym leader extending his hand._

_"I'm Serena," she said taking his hand and shaking it, "I'm Ash's new girlfriend."_

_Brock's jaw had dropped to the floor at that statement, it would have been an understatement to say he was surprised, even Croagunk showed some shock._

_"How did you do it man," Brock said shaking Ash like a maniac, "how is it you got a girlfriend before me?!"_

_"Calm down Brock," Ash said as Brock started to stop shaking, "I'll tell you some other time. Right now I have to get going."_

_"Alright but you better tell me soon," Brock said. They waved him goodbye as they went to Serena's mom to leave for her house. "It's just not fair," Brock said drooping down in sadness and jealousy as they vanished from sight._

* * *

The trio let out a huge laugh.

"Man I wish I could have seen his face," Max said holding his stomach, lying on the floor.

"I bet it was pretty priceless," Dawn said pounding on the table.

"Poor Brock, you get a girl but he doesn't," May said.

Once the laughter started settling down, a blonde man wearing a blue jumpsuit, round glasses, and a strange looking backpack entered the room.

"Hey Ash, how are you," he said.

"Great Clemont thanks," Ash said as he shook his hand, "everyone, this is Clemont, he traveled with me in Kalos along with her sister Bonnie. He's an inventor and the Lumiose City gym leader."

"Nice to meet you," said the blonde man.

"Clemont, these are my friends May, Max, and Dawn," said Ash as he directed the inventor to the three guests.

"Hey."

"Nice to meet you."

"How ya doing?"

"Ash has told me a lot about you guys," Clemont said, "I assume you're here to challenge Ash right Max?" Max nodded. "Well best of luck to you."

"So what did you come here for Clemont," Ash asked, "I'm sure this isn't just a social visit."

"Yeah, other than dropping off Bonnie for Serena's dance class," he replied, "I came to check on the security system, see if it's still operational."

"Go right ahead," said the newest Frontier Brain. Clemont nodded and went down the hall.

Dawn turned to face Ash and said, "You have a security system?"

"Yeah, since I became Frontier Brain and Serena became Kalos Queen, I've had more than Team Rocket to worry about," he said, "now I have to worry about Serena's fans, trainers trying to weaken my Pokémon before challenging me, news hounds trying to get the scoop on me and Serena, that sort of thing."

"I guess that makes sense since the Battle Theatre is the only facility that isn't exactly hidden," May said.

"Oh, that reminds me," said the young Hoenn trainer, "how did you come up with the idea for the Battle Theatre?"

"That's a good question Max," Ash said, "let's see, it was about a month after I moved in with Serena and her mom..."

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was a nice, sunny day in Vanville Town, Ash just got up in Serena's guest room. Vanville Town wasn't that much different from Pallet Town; it was nice, quiet and calm, it felt like home. There was just one problem, since Serena became Kalos Queen, news reporters and fans have been bugging them non stop, it was quite annoying. Also Ash still had the problem of getting his own place and finding a job, there weren't many homes for sale and not a lot of places were hiring._

_"This is much harder than I thought buddy," Ash said to his yellow partner._

_"Pika pikachu," said the yellow rodent._

_"You're right, I'm sure I'll find something," he said rubbing Pikachu's head. After a short shower, Ash went downstairs to find his new girlfriend and her mother Grace at the table. There were three plates of pancakes on the table and several bowls of Pokémon food on the floor that Serena's Pokémon were already eating._

_"Morning sleepy head," said Grace. As Pikachu left Ash's shoulder, Serena walked up to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek._

_"Did you sleep well," asked the new Kalos Queen._

_"I sure did," he answered, "but I still can't think of what I'm going to do while I'm here in Kalos."_

_"Why don't you think about it after breakfast," Serena said, "you don't want the pancakes I made to go to waste do you?"_

_"Of course not," Ash said as he made his way to the table._

_After stuffing himself with pancakes, Ash went outside to think about what he was going to do now that he ended his journey. Serena was walking beside him to help him out._

_"Man, this is harder than I thought," Ash said, "is this what it was like when you were finding your dream?"_

_"Yeah it was," said Serena, "but you were very patient with me so I'll do the same and have you take all the time you need."_

_"Thanks Serena, but I don't think I can do any normal job."_

_"Yeah it's hard for me to imagine too. If only it were possible for you to become a gym leader."_

_"Yeah but Kalos can only have eight gyms and I don't think Vanville is a big enough town for a gym, no offense."_

_"None taken, but unless there were jobs similar to gym leaders you could do."_

_Then a light bulb went on in Ash's head. "Serena, you just gave me a great idea," he said with extreme joy._

_"Really," she asked with a faint blush, "what is it?"_

_"Have you ever heard of the Battle Frontier?"_

_"No I can't say that I have."_

_"A guy named Scott told me about it, Ash explained, "the Battle Frontier is similar to gym battles, there are various different facilities that's run by a Frontier Brain, if you beat them all you have the opportunity to face the final Frontier Brain in the Battle Pyramid. If you're able to beat him, you'll have concurred the Battle Frontier and given the option to become a Frontier Brain."_

_"So you just have to beat the Battle Frontier and become a Frontier Brain," Serena said, clasping her hands in excitement._

_"Actually I already have," Ash said, leaving a shocked expression on Serena's face, "but I turned the offer down the first time. It should still be available through."_

_"Then what are we waiting for, let's go call Scott and see," Serena said and they rushed back home and gave Scott a call._

* * *

"He said it would be a great idea and that he would come over to talk about it more," Ash said.

"So that's where the idea came from," Dawn said.

"Yeah," Ash acknowledged, "When I was looking for someplace to build it, Clemont showed me this place, he said it was the old Lumiose City gym and was put out of commission when Prism Tower was built."

"This place was a gym," Max asked, "but it doesn't look anything like one."

"Well we did give it a complete makeover," Ash said scratching his head.

"By the way," May said, "how did you get this place to function as a performance stage as well?"

"That is quite the story," Ash said, "it was actually the result of an accident and the end of my struggles with Team Rocket."

* * *

**And another cliffhanger. Sorry guys, but I really felt like this would be a good place for it. I was arguing with myself whether to do this cliffhanger or not, but that would mean a longer chapter, plus it gets you grippin on the story doesn't it? Any way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and next chapter will cover how the Battle Theatre became a dual function facility in the performances, but also the end of Team Rockets attempts at capturing Pikachu. I hope you're following this story because THIS WILL CONTINUE!**


	4. Last Blast Off

**Chapter 4-The Last Blast Off**

**Welcome to the fourth chapter of this fic, where we shall reveal more on how the Battle Theatre came to be and the end of Team Rocket's hunt. But before we get to that, lets answer some questions:**

**miami4(guest)-I don't know yet, but if I do, as I said in chapter 2, it won't be for Ash's affection. I know you didn't directly ask that, but I just thought I'd clarify that again.**

**Hawkins579-(1) Other than Gary I don't have any plans for those characters yet but you are right on both accounts, they would be shocked and Iris would still call Ash a little kid from time to time. (2) You hit the nail on the head, but like Serena was with Ash at first, they haven't told them yet. They may ask Serena for some love advice.**

**Guest-Nope, that is not the case at all, you'll find out in this chapter.**

**Moderator-Other than Gary and Team Rocket, so far I plan to have Shauna, Tierno, Trevor, and Bonnie in this story. As I said before, I'm not sure on anybody else yet.**

**Now without further adieu, THE STORY RESUMES!**

"Wait, you mean Team Rocket's not going after Pikachu anymore," May asked. Ash nodded in acknowledgement.

"Well thank goodness," Dawn said, leaning back in her chair, "I was getting tired of hearing that stupid motto."

"So how did it happen," Max asked.

Ash leaned forward in his chair as he began to speak, "Well you see a few weeks after I called Scott..."

_Flashback _

_Ash was waiting in the airport lobby waiting for Scott to arrive. After a few minutes, he turned to see an obese man with short brown hair wearing sunglasses and a light blue tropical shirt walking his way._

_"Hey Scott," Ash said shaking his hand, "how was your flight?"_

"_Great Ash," Scott said, "and I met a friend of yours."_

_Ash looked behind Scott to see another man more around his age with spiky brown hair. He was wearing a black shirt and purple cargo pants. Ash knew who he was immediately, he was his old rival from Kanto and Johto, and son of the famous Professor Samuel Oak, Gary Oak._

"_Hey there Gary," Ash said to his former rival, "what are you doing here?"_

"_What do you think," he said, "to congratulate you!"_

"_Congratulate me on what?"_

"_Gramps told me about Serena." Ash was shocked, the professor told Gary, he was hoping it would be a surprise._

_"He didn't tell anyone else did he," Ash asked._

_"Nope, just me," Gary replied before giving him a noogie, "you're one lucky guy Ashy boy."_

_"Cut it out Gary," Ash said trying to break away._

_"So when do we meet her?"_

_"After a showcase she's having today, I promised I'd be there."_

_"Well let's go," Scott said, "I've always wanted to see a Pokémon Showcase." And with that they left the airport and went to the Lumiose City Pokémon Showcase._

_As they approached the performance theater, Ash noticed three trainers in front of the building. The first was a girl with light brown skin and green eyes, her brown hair was in four pony tails, two of which were wrapped around another. She wore very short jeans with small black skirts around each leg, and a pink t-shirt with black ribbons on the front going top to bottom. The second was a red-head boy a bit smaller then the girl with a camera around his neck. He wore a white collar t-shirt with a sleeveless, pale green sweater on top. The third was a boy who was larger than the other two and had short black hair. He was a bit on the fat side and wore a black t-shirt with a Vanillite design and yellow cargo shorts._

"_Shauna, Trevor, Tierno," Ash called out to them, "what are you doing here?"_

"_Too see Serena perform, what else," said Shauna. Shauna was one of Serena's rivals while traveling through Kalos and her closest friend, she too aimed to be Kalos Queen. Infact, Shauna was the one who introduced Serena to Pokémon Showcases in the first place. When both had made it to the Master Class Showcase, Shauna just made second place before Serena._

"_It will be quite interesting," said Trevor. Trevor dreamed of becoming a Pokémon Photographer, taking pictures of every Pokémon he saw._

"_I can't wait to see what she's got," Tierno said. Tierno was one of Ash's rivals in Kalos, he had a dream of being a great Pokémon dancer. He used his Pokémons dance moves in battle to dodge, improve their moves, and other stuff. And just like Brock, he crushes on girls very easily._

_The three of them were good friends and grew up together, but when they went on their journey they went their separate ways. They did meet up from time to time and they would talk about what they've been up to, even have a battle sometimes._

"_I feel that today is the day," Tierno said._

"_The day for what," Ash asked._

"_Today after the showcase, I'm going to ask Serena to be my girlfriend," Tierno said with lovestruck eyes._

_Everyone sweat dropped, Serena was one of the girls Tierno had a tendency to flirt with the most. And off course he didn't she had been taken yet, until now._

"_Sorry Tierno but I don't think that'll happen," Ash said._

"_How come Ash," Shauna asked with the same curiosity of Tierno and Trevor._

"_She's taken," he answered. All three of them were shocked. Tierno wasn't shocked however, he was heart broken._

"_Well who's the lucky guy," Shauna asked all excited._

"_He's standing right in front of you," Gary said. Now they were even more shocked, Ash was Serena's boyfriend. Shauna did suspect Serena had a crush on Ash, but never pressed her on it, now it looked like her dream came true._

"_Congratulations Ash," said Trevor._

"_Yeah way to go," Shauna said._

"_Well Ash, you won her fair and square," Tierno said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "make sure to take good care of her."_

"_I will," Ash said._

"_Come on guys let's go get some seats," Shauna said racing toward the building. Ash and the others quickly followed suit._

_Everyone had taken their seats as the show began. Monsieur Pierre made his entrance on stage and introduced Serena to the stage. She entered in her performer out and buy her side was Delphox and a Sylveon. However as soon as Serena was about to start her performance, the was an explosion at the back wall and two devices came out and grabbed Delphox and Sylveon._

"_Who's there," Serena said in a panic. She saw the figures of a man with blue hair, a woman with red hair that went back into a curl, and a Meowth. Both the man and woman had white uniforms with a big red "R" on their shirts._

"_Prepare for trouble you bratty queen."_

"_And make it double were making a scene."_

"_To protect the world from devastation."_

"_To unite all people within our nation."_

"_To overthrow this no class cheater."_

"_We won't give up until we beat her."_

"_Jessie."_

"_James."_

"_Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."_

"_Surrender now or prepare for a showcase fight."_

"_Meowth that's right!"_

"_Team Rocket," Ash scowled._

"_What do you want now," Gary said._

"_This little twerpette stole the position that rightfully belongs to me," Jessie said, pointing to Serena, "I should be Kalos Queen not her!"_

"_You lost fair and square," Serena said, "why can't you just accept that?"_

"_You're just a nobody with no talent," Jessie boasted, "I am a lovely, beautiful actress with much more talent than you."_

"_If that's true how come Brock doesn't flirt with you like he does with Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny," Ash snapped at her. (A/N: Oooooohhhhhh, someone get the burn heal!)_

"_Like I would want that spiky haired twerp to flirt with me," Jessie said in a rage, "and how dare you insult my beauty?! Gourgeist, use Dark Pulse to bring this place to the ground!" Jessie launched a Pokéball and it released a tall, jack-o-lantern like Pokémon. It moved it's vine leaf like arms and launched a beam of dark purple circles everywhere, causing most of the audience members running out of the theater in fear._

"_Inkay, help her out with Psybeam," James said as he also threw a Pokéball into the air releasing a squid like Pokémon. It turned upside down as it launched a white beam and caused just as much damage._

_One of the attacks had caused the stage lights to fall and landed on Serena._

"_Serena," Ash cried and made his way to the stage._

_Things only began to get worse as some damaged wires caused some of the building to catch on fire. Serena began to look scared as she saw the fire grow and grow._

"_Pikachu use Iron Tail to free Sylveon," Ash commanded his small partner, "Greninja, use cut to free Delphox." He launched a Pokéball into the air and released a ninja frog like Pokémon._

_Pikachu's tail started to glow white as he struck the device holding Sylveon, causing it to break and free her. The same happened with Greninja as a glowing white blade formed from his hand and he struck the device holding Delphox, also freeing her._

"_Blastoise, use Hydro Pump to put out the fire," Gary said as he launched a Pokéball._

"_You too Blastoise," Tierno said, launching a Pokéball as well._

_Both had released large blue turtles with two cannons attached to their shells. Large amounts of water came out of those cannons as they tried to put out the fire._

"_Troublesome little twerps," Jessie mumbled in anger, "Gourgeist, use Shadow Ball on Pikachu and Sylveon."_

"_And you take care of Greninja and Delphox Inkay," James commanded._

_Inkay made his way towards the fox and frog Pokémon and used his Psybeam attack. Both however were able to get out of the way. Gorgeist went over and launched a dark purple sphere at Pikachu and Sylveon. Sylveon got in front of Pikachu and used her ribbons two block the sphere. Pikachu then jumped in the air and launched a similar attack only the sphere was yellow and charged with electricity. It hit Gourgeist and knocked it back and collided with Inkay._

_Ash made his way towards Serena and knelt down beside her._

"_Are you okay," he asked. She nodded. "Alright I'll get you out of here." He reached under the stage lights and tried to lift them up._

"_Hold it right there," said a familiar voice. Ash turned around to see Meowth. "You're not playing the hero this time," he said before white claws came out of his paws, "have a taste of my Fury Swipes." He jumped in the air, ready to strike._

"_Charmeleon use Flamethrower," Trevor said as he released an orange lizard from his Pokéball. A stream of fire came out of it's mouth and hit Meowth, knocking him back._

"_Thanks Trevor," Ash said, "now come help me free Serena. Greninja, Delphox, you too."_

_Trevor, Charmeleon, Greninja, and Delphox made their way to the stage and tried to lift the stage lights._

"_We'll help too," Shauna said as she and Tierno made their way to the stage. "Venusaur, use Vine Whip to get those stage lights of Serena," she said as she released a large reptile with a palm tree on its back. It launched some vines from under the plant on its back and wrapped them around the stage lights._

_With the added help, they were able to lift the stage lights up just enough for Ash to pull Serena out._

"_Thanks Ash," Serna said giving him a kiss on the cheek._

"_You're welcome," Ash said with a blush, "can you walk?"_

_She shook her head, "No I my leg hurts to much."_

"_Okay," he said. He put his arms around Serena and picked her up bridal style, causing her to blush. "I'm going to get Serena out of here," he said to the others, "you guys take care of Team Rocket."_

_Everyone nodded and Ash made his way to the exit._

"_Alright, let's give them something to be sorry about," Gary said, cracking his knuckles._

"_Wait can't we talk about this," James said in a panic._

"_Blastoise, use Hydro Pump," Gary commanded._

"_You use Hydro Pump too Blastoise," Tierno said._

"_You use Flamethrower Charmeleon," Trevor commanded._

"_And Venusaur, use Solar Beam," Shauna commanded._

_Water then shot out of the two Blastoises cannons, fire launched from Charmeleon's mouth, energy was charging up from the top of Venusaur's plant and fired at Team Rocket. But they weren't the only ones to attack; Pikachu let out a huge charge of electricity towards them, Sylveon also unleashed a beam of energy that was more pink tinted, Greninja threw a shuriken comprised of water and Delphox launched a swirl of fire from her wand. All the attacks collided as they hit Team Rocket, launching them into the sky._

"_We're blasting off again," They said in unison, but then they hit something in mid-air. They turned to see none other than Ash's Charizard, but they were confused. Why did it stop them from blasting off? It then swooped down back towards the street where the saw fire trucks and ambulances tending to the burning theater. They approached one of the ambulances where they saw Serena with bandages around her leg and Ash next to Officer Jenny. Now they were beginning to panic._

"_Good work Charizard," Ash said to the Kanto fire starter._

"_Are these people the ones who started the fire," asked Officer Jenny._

"_Yes they are," Ash said._

"_Now wait a minute," Jessie screamed, "Why did you stop our blast off, you've never done that before!"_

"_You hurt Serena and there is no way I was going to let you get away with that," Ash said with a serious look._

"_You can't do this to us," James exclaimed._

"_Oh yes I can," Ash snapped back, "we've been at this for far too long. This is your last blast off."_

"_Alright you three come with me, you're under arrest," Officer Jenny said as she put handcuffs on the three of them and had their Pokémon returned to their Pokéballs before putting them in the back of a prison truck and they drove off._

_Everyone else was able to make it outside alright and Pikachu hopped onto Ash's shoulder._

"_Pika pika," it said._

"_Yep, it's finally over buddy," Ash said rubbing his head._

"_Sorry Serena," Shauna said, "but I couldn't get to your regular clothes."_

"_Oh that's okay Shauna," Serena said, "I can easily get new clothes and I did manage to save this though." She rolled back her glove to reveal a blue ribbon wrapped around her arm._

"_Isn't that the ribbon I gave you," Ash asked._

"_Yeah, it's way too special for me to leave all alone," she said with a blush, "so I always wrap it around my arm under my glove to keep it safe."_

"_You had that on during every showcase," Tierno asked._

_Serena nodded, "I guess you could say it was to serve as a good luck charm."_

_Ash smiled at Serena, he really admired her for keeping that ribbon. It was a thank you gift he gave her for helping him get gifts for his Pokémon for the Coumarine Festival of Gifts. She used it in her new outfit after she lost her first showcase. It really meant alot to her and he admired that._

"_But now what," Gary asked looking at the blazing building, "where is Lumiose going to hold it's showcases now?"_

_Then a light bulb went off in Ash's head. He remembered that every Frontier Facility had something special or unique about them. The Battle Factory had a bunch of machines the Frontier Brain invented, and the Battle Pyramid flew from place to place, which was why it's location was always secret. So perhaps…_

"_Hey Scott," he said to Frontier manager, "is it possible to have my facility designed to hold battles AND show cases?"_

_Everyone was amazed, that would be a great solution and it would make Ash's facility special._

"_It's possible," Scott replied, "we could have a platform cover the battle area when doing showcases and when someone comes to battle, we can have it retract. Great idea Ash."_

"_Thanks," Ash said, "and now I've come up with a name for it."_

"_What would that be Ash," Serena asked._

"_The Battle Theatre."_

"So that's why the this place holds showcases," May said, "that was actually brilliant Ash."

"Thanks," Ash said bashfully.

Just then Serena came in through the door.

"I'm back," she said.

"How was class today," Ash asked.

"Great," she replied, "they're making great progress."

"Hey I just remembered something," Max said, "We haven't shown you all of our new Pokémon yet."

"Oh yeah," Ash said, "let's head out back so we can introduce you guys."

They went into the backyard and got ready to release their Pokémon. Ash launched five Pokéballs into the air and revealed Greninja, Talonflame, Halucha, Gogoat, and Charizard. Serena revealed her Delphox, Pancham, Sylveon, and Noivern. May had released her Blaziken, Beautifly, Munchlax, Blastoise, Venusaur, and Glaceon. Dawn had revealed her Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Togekiss, and Typhlosion.

"Oh wow, Quilava and Wartortle evolved," Ash said in amazement.

Buneary then came up to Pikachu and cuddled with him.

"Aw, Buneary likes Pikachu," Serena said, "that's so cute."

"Alright now it's time to show my Pokémon," Max said as he threw his Pokéballs in the air. They released a Sceptile, Mightyena, Gallade, Breloom, Camerupt, and Aggron.

"Wow those are some pretty powerful Pokémon Max," Ash said, "I'm impressed."

"Thanks," Max said with a look of glee on his face.

"Would this Gallade happen to be the ralts you helped back then," Ash asked.

"Yep," Max acknowledged, "and the Mightyena and Breloom are the ones a helped out too."

"That's great Max," Ash said, "So you ready to have that battle now?"

"Yep I'm ready," Max said with determination.

"Then let's have some lunch and we'll get started," Ash said and the returned inside to get ready for their battle.

**So that's that, coming up next it's the moment you've been waiting for, Ash vs. Max. And I do believe I speak for everyone when I say, TEAM ROCKET IS FINALLY GONE, PARTY TIME! Anyway I need your help, how many Pokémon should Ash and Max use in their battle? I just can't decide how many to use. A poll will be held on my profile page. Again I don't currently have any plans for the other characters just yet, but I'm sure I'll come up with something. And incase anyone was wondering, if I do put Misty in this story, she won't compete for Ash's affection either, I might make her a little jealous, but not to that extent. She'll accept it just like May and Dawn. Phew, longest chapter yet, but I hope you're following along because THIS WILL CONTINUE!**


	5. Ash vs Max

**Chapter 5**

**And here it is folks, the battle between Ash and Max, but first some questions.**

**miami4(guest)-I'm guessing you haven't watched the anime because you would know that they are, or in this case, were.**

**Hawkins579-(1) He may have a few. (2) Yes, yes she will. (3) It depends really but for this chapter it will be just Serena, May, Dawn, Clemont, and Bonnie. (4) You're about to find out.**

**Sorry for posting the chapter a little late guys, it was difficult figuring out how the battle would turn out and this is my first time writing a battle so please don't hate me if I did bad. Any way, based on the votes you made ****it** **pretty clear you want this battle to be 6 vs 6, so 6 vs 6 it shall be. Also I am aware as of the Bonnie and Meowth episode that ****Noibat** **is going to Ash, I know I gave it to Serena but I'll just say she's holding onto it for Ash, just thought I'd let you know that. So now without further delay, THE STORY CONTINUES!**

* * *

The group entered the main performance room and noticed Clemont from before talking with a younger girl just a little younger than Max who also had blonde hair. she wore a brown sleeveless shirt with a block bow tied around her neck and a white, cloud-like skirt. She had a yellow, single strap purse that hung around her shoulder and there was a little orange Pokémon that bared some resemblance to Pikachu. Max held up his Pokédex, and it said the Pokémon was called Dedene.

"Come on Clemont, it's been so long since I've seen Ash battle," the girl pleaded, "Can I watch please?"

"Dene-ne-ne," the small electric rodent.

"I want to see him battle too but I told Dad I would have you home by dinner," said the young inventor.

"But that's still a long ways away and I'm sure Ash won't mind," said the young blonde girl.

"You're right Bonnie, I wouldn't mind," Ash said as he approached the two.

"Really? Thanks Ash," said the young blonde girl. She looked behind Ash and noticed May, Max, and Dawn standing next to Serena. "Hey Ash, who are they?"

"Oh this May, Max, and Dawn," he said, "Max is here to challenge me and May and Dawn are going to watch."

"Oh that's great," said Bonnie, "my name is Bonnie, I'm Clemont's little sister, and this is Dedene," she said pointing to the small orange rodent.

"Den-ne-ne," it greeted.

"You're both so pretty, you're both keepers," Bonnie declared as she got on one knee and held out her hand, "Will one of you please take care of my big brother and be his wife?"

Both coordinators were shocked and confused and they began to blush.

"Bonnie I've told you a million, no, a billion times not to do that," Clemont exclaimed, also giving a slight blush, "it's embarrassing!"

"You're gonna need a wife some day so the sooner I find you one the better," Bonnie snapped back. The blonde siblings continued to bicker like this until Ash cleared his throat and got their attention.

"Anyways, you wouldn't mind being the referee for this battle, would you Clemont," Ash asked the blonde inventor.

"No, not at all," he replied.

Ash walked over to a switch in the wall and flipped it, the floor on the stage began to open up revealing a battle field underneath. Ash, Clemont, and Max jumped on the stage and went to their respective positions. The girls also took their seats to watch the match.

"He Serena," Dawn whispered, "does Bonnie do that marriage thing often?"

"Yeah, she does it any chance she gets," Serena whispered back.

"Alright, the battle between Frontier Brain Ash Ketchum and the challenger Max Maple is about to begin," Clemont announced, "this will be a six-on-six battle and only the challenger may substitute Pokémon. Now please select your first Pokémon."

"Gogoat, I choose you," Ash said as he threw a Pokéball into the air and releasing the grass type Pokémon.

"Alright, in that case I'll go with Camerupt," Max said as he released a cow like Pokémon with two volcanoes on its back from his own Pokéball.

"Alright, battle begin," Clemont said starting the match.

"Gogoat, use razor leaf," Ash commanded.

A huge storm of leaves came from Gogoats body and headed straight for Camerupt.

"Camerupt, counter with flamethrower," Max commanded.

A stream of fire launched from Camerupts mouth and burned the leaves to a crisp.

"Now use Earthquake," Max commanded.

Camerupt stomped its feet and caused the ground underneath to shake, throwing Gogoat off balance.

"Flamethrower again," Max said and flames came from Camerupts mouth once more.

"Dodge it," Ash said.

Gogoat got up and jumped up just as the flames came close. Max, May, and Dawn were amazed by how quickly Gogoat was able to recover from earthquake.

"Gogoats are excellent mountain climbers so they know how to handle earthquakes," Ash answered the unsaid question, "now use leech seed." Gogoat fired a seed from its mouth and landed right in front of Camerupt.

As quick as an eye can blink, roots grew out from the seed and wrapped itself around Camerupt, making it lose some of its energy.

"Camerupt, use eruption," Max commanded.

The volcano Pokémon launched several shards of molten rock from its volcanoes and they began to fall all over the field.

"Dodge them Gogoat," Ash commanded his grass type.

It jumped out of the way for most of the rocks but it was caught off guard when one of the rocks landed on it.

"Alright now use flamethrower," Max commanded and flames shot from Camerupts mouth once more. This time, Gogoat was unable to evade the flames and was hit by the attack. Due to how both Eruption and Flamethrower were fire type attacks, they were super effective on grass types like Gogoat, it was still able to fight. Camerupt wasn't at full strength either thanks to leech seed, the only disadvantage it had was that it was also unable to move and Gogoat could.

"Alright finish this with razor leaf," Ash commanded and the storm of leaves came out of Gogoats body once more.

"Counter it with flamethrower again," Max said.

Camerupt launched fire at the leaves once more but as it was doing this, another set of razor leaves were branching out out of the path of the fire. Before it could redirect its attack, the leaves had stuck Camerupt and one more drain from leech seed was enough to knock it out.

"Camerupt is unable to battle," Clemont announced, "Gogoat wins."

"Great job Gogoat," Ash said, rubbing its horns and receiving a proud reply from the goat Pokémon.

"Camerupt, return," Max said as he returned Camerupt to his Pokéball, "you did great now have a good rest."

"Wow, Max already lost in the first round," Dawn said.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from Ash," May said, "but he can still win this, I know he can."

"Yeah you hear that Ash, Max still has a few surprises for you," Dawn yelled from her seat. However he was unphased by Dawn's comment as he, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie were all thinking the same thing, he has a surprise for them as well.

Max reached for another Pokéball and threw it in the air. "Let's do this Aagron," he said as the armored Pokémon appeared on the field, "use hyper beam," he commanded.

Aagron opened its mouth and released a huge beam of energy and it hit Gogoat hard, and thanks to the previous attacks by Camerupt, Gogoat was knocked out in an instant.

"Gogoat is unable to battle, Aagron wins," Clemont announced.

"Return Gogoat," Ash said as returned Gogoat to its Pokéball, "take a good rest you've earned it."

"Now we're tied," Max said with the utmost confidence.

"Yeah but this battle is far from over," Ash said tossing another Pokéball into the air, "Talonflame, I chose you." The falcon Pokémon was set free and let a huge cry, indicating it was ready for battle.

"Alright Aagron, use horn missile," Max commanded.

Aagron charged up its energy and launched missile like projectiles from its horns.

"Dodge and use flame charge," Ash commanded.

Talonflame evaded the projectiles and engulfed itself in flames as it rushed toward Aagron, hitting it hard and knocking it off its block.

"Quick Aagron, use hyper beam," Max said.

Aagron launched multiple beams of energy at the flying Pokémon but it was too quick and evaded it every time.

"Good job Talonflame," Ash said, "now keep hitting it with flame charge."

Talonflame continued to strike Aagron multiple times with the attack until Max got an idea.

"Aagron, wait for Talonflame to come close then catch it," Max commanded.

Aagron nodded and waited for the right moment. Once Talonflame came close, it grabbed it by its wings before it could get hit with another flame charge.

"Now use body slam," he said.

Aagron did a flip and landed right on its stomach right on top Talonflame. The weight of Aagron was proven too much for Talonflame to handle and it was knocked out. As soon as Aagron no longer felt any struggle, he got up revealing the crushed bird.

"Talonflame is unable to battle, Aagron wins," Clemont announced.

"Way to go Aagron," Max said, earning him a thumbs up from the armored Pokémon.

"Talonflame return," Ash said as Talonflame returned to its Pokéball, "great job, have a good rest. That's quite the Aagron you have there Max."

"Thanks," Max said, "it took some time for me to get through that thick skull of his and get him to listen but I managed." That part made Aagron strike out a pose.

"Well let's see if he can manage this," Ash said tossing his third Pokéball, "Greninja, come on out." Out of the Pokéball came the ninja frog Pokémon.

"Alright Aagron, hyper beam," Max said causing Aagron to release another beam of energy.

"Greninja use smokescreen," Ash said.

Greninja opened its mouth and released a cloud of smoke around the entire field. Once the hyper beam hit it, Greninja was nowhere to be seen. The smoke cleared and what Aagron and Max saw was not one Greninja, but twenty of them.

"He's using double team," Max said, "use hyper beam on all of them."

Aagron followed it's trainers command and fired its hyper beam at all the Greninja until they all disappeared. This left both Aagron and Max confused, if all of those Greninja were fake, where was the real one?

"Greninja use water shuriken," Ash said.

Aagron looked up to see Greninja on the ceiling but before it could do anything, Greninja threw a throwing star made of water at the armored Pokémon, hitting it straight on.

"Now use aerial ace," said Ash.

Greninja came down with its webbed hands forming blades and began slashing at Aagron. The next thing Max knew, Aagron had hit the ground hard.

"Aagron is unable to battle," announced the blonde inventor, "Greninja wins."

Max returned Aagron to its Pokéball and looked at Greninja. "Greninja seems to be very good with Aerial Ace and Cut," he thought, "maybe I should counter with a swordsman of my own." He threw a Pokéball into the air and released Gallade.

"I see," Ash said, "you want to see who the better swordsman is."

"You got it," Max acknowledged, "Gallade use Slash."

Gallade got into a battle stance and its arms began to glow white.

"Alright Greninja, use Cut," Ash said.

Greninja also got into a fighting stance and formed a glowing white blade from its hand as if it were drawing a sword.

The two Pokémon just stood there for a while, reading the others body to see who would make the first move, getting ready to counter it. The silence and stillness was finally broken once Greninja began to charge at Gallade. He swung his blade at it but Gallade blocked it with its glowing arms, he then broke off and began to swing back but Greninja also blocked it. The two took a few steps back before charging at each other and their attacks colliding, neither willing to give in.

"Seems that Gallade and Greninja are equally matched," May said.

"Yes but this isn't the first time Greninja faced a fierce opponent," Serena said.

The battle escalated into a blur of swings, slashes, dodging, and blocking that it could no longer be followed with the naked eye. Greninja retreated to Ash's side of the field, it was breathing heavily and its body was covered in cuts and bruises. Gallade did the same to Max's side, equally damaged. The two smiled to each other, it had been a long time since Greninja faced an opponent this good, the same went for Gallade but both of them knew that this would all be over with one final blow. They got ready to strike and charged at each other and collided once more resulting in the two passing one another. Everyone waited in anticipation to see who would fall first, but it wasn't long before Greninja fell to the ground.

"Greninja is unable to battle, Gallade..." Clemont was just about to call it before seeing Gallade fall to the ground as well, leaving everyone in shock. "B-both Pokémon are unable to battle," Clemont correct, "the match is a draw."

"Well this is a first," Bonnie said.

"Yeah, Greninja never had a battle that ended in a draw," said Serena.

Both trainers sent their Pokémon to their Pokéballs and faced one another.

"Looks like we both have only three Pokémon left," Ash said, "I admit, this has been a great battle. You've come a long way Max."

"Thanks Ash," Max said with a tint of pink in his cheeks, "I'm having a great time too, but I'm not going to let up now. Let's go Breloom." He tossed the Pokéball in the air and released the mushroom like Pokémon.

"Alright Hawlucha I choose you," Ash said as he released the wrestler Pokémon.

"Breloom use Stun Spore," Max commanded.

Breloom launched some yellow dust from its head, it surrounded Hawlucha and it made him a little Paralyzed.

"Now use Mach Punch," Max said.

Breloom began to charge at Hawlucha with its fist glowing white.

"Hawlucha, counter with High Jump Kick," Ash said.

Hawlucha used all the strength he could and was able to have its now glowing foot and knee kick Breloom before it could use Brick break and got knocked back.

"Now use Karate Chop," Ash said.

Now Hawlucha charged at Breloom as best he could with its hand glowing white and making contact with Breloom, knocking it back further. However, it wasn't down yet as it slowly got back to its feet.

"Breloom use Solar Beam," Max commanded.

Breloom got up quickly and began to charge up a beam of bright yellow energy. However, since all it had to work with were stage lights, it took a while for it to charge.

"Hawlucha, use Karate Chop again," Ash commanded.

Hawlucha hit Breloom with a glowing arm again before Breloom could fire, but it didn't stop charging.

"Now use Flying Press," Ash said.

Hawlucha jumped high in the air and struck a pose before spinning and dived straight for Breloom. Breloom attempted to dodge, but the attack came so fast it hit Breloom straight on, knocking it out.

"Breloom is unable to battle," Clemont announced, "Hawlucha is the winner."

Hawlucha struck a victory pose by point high in the air.

"Take a good rest, you've earned it," Max said as he returned Breloom to it's Pokéball, "Alright it's your turn Mightyena." Max through another Pokéball in the air and released Mightyena. Once it came out it gave a short howl.

"Alright Hawlucha use High Jump Kick," Ash told the wrestler Pokémon.

Hawlucha was about to commence the attack but a huge surge of electricity rendered Hawlucha unable to move.

"Looks like Hawlucha is completely paralyzed," May said, "now it's wide open to Mightyena's attacks."

"Alright Mightyena use Steel Claw," Max said.

Mightyena charged at Hawlucha with its front claws glowing white, it slashed Hawlucha multiple times before backing of slightly.

"Now use Shadow Ball," said Max.

Mightyena opened its mouth and fired a sphere of purple energy at Hawlucha and it hit straight on, knocking it out.

"Hawlucha is unable to battle, Mightyena wins," Clemont declared.

"Take a nice rest Hawlucha," Ash said as he returned Hawlucha to its Pokéball. He then turned to his trusted and loyal companion.

"You ready for this buddy?"

"Pika pika," the electric mouse Pokémon said with sparks in its cheeks.

"Then Pikachu, I choose you," Ash said as Pikachu took to the field.

"Alright Mightyena use Shadow Ball," Max commanded.

"Counter with Electro Ball," Ash said.

Both Pokémon began to launch their attacks, Mightyena launching a purple sphere from its mouth, and Pikachu launching a yellow sphere from its tail. The two attacks collided and created a huge explosion, covering the field in dust and smoke.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail," Ash said.

Pikachu jumped in the air with its tail glowing white, getting ready to strike Mightyena.

"Counter with your Iron Tail," Max ordered.

Mightyena turned around as its tail began to glow white too. The two tails clashed like swords and the attacks cancelled each other out.

"Pikachu use quick attack," Ash said.

Pikachu charged at Mightyena at alarming speeds that it hit Mightyena straight on before it could do anything.

"Can you get up Mightyena," Max asked.

The dark-type Pokémon slowly got up and gave Max an acknowledging grunt.

"Alright then use Shadow Claw," Max ordered.

Mightyena charged at Pikachu with large dark claws forming from its front paws.

"Use Thunderbolt," Ash ordered.

Pikachu let out a huge cry as it unleashed a huge surge of electricity that hit Mightyena dead on. The claws retracted from Mightyena's paws and it fell unconscious.

"Mightyena is unable to battle," Clemont said, "Pikachu wins."

Max returned Mightyena to its Pokéball and got ready to release his last Pokémon.

"Sceptile, I choose you," he said as he released the Hoenn starter.

"Alright Pikachu, use Quick Attack," Ash said.

Pikachu rapidly charged at Sceptile but before the attack could hit, Sceptile jumped in the air faster than anyone could blink.

"Alright Sceptile use Solar Seed," Max commanded.

This left everyone but May confused, they never heard of that move before. Sceptile opened its mouth and fired several seeds from it, then soon after Sceptile charged up a Solar Beam much quicker than Breloom did and fired it at Pikachu. Both the seeds and Solar Beam hit Pikachu dead on and knock it out.

"Pikachu is unable to battle," said Clemont, "Sceptile is the winner."

Ash walked over to Pikachu and picked him up. "You did great buddy, you deserve a good rest," he said.

"Pika," Pikachu said weakly before having Ash put him down in the corner.

"That was very impressive Max," Ash said, facing the Hoenn native, "I've never seen a move like that."

"It's a tactic we came up with," Max said, "we combine two attacks to form a more powerful attack."

"That was definitely surprising," Ash said as he went for his last Pokéball, "But I have a surprise of my own. Charizard I choose you!" He threw the Pokéball in the air and released the giant fire lizard.

"I admit the collar looks nice," Max said, "but don't think that it'll help against my Sceptile."

Ash just gave a smirk before raising his left arm. "Actually, I think it will," he said as he pulled back some of his glove to reveal a bracelet with a stone similar to the one on Charizard's collar. He touched the stone and it emitted several yellow beams, this caused Charizard's stone to react and release similar blue beams. The beams then connected and became a radiant white, leaving everyone in awe.

"Charizard, Mega Evolve!"

A bright light consumed Charizard and its form began to change. When the light vanished, Max, May, and Dawn stood in total shock at what they saw, the collar had vanished, but that was not the only change. Charizard looked completely different; spikes formed at the end of its tail, wings had emerged from its arms and its regular wings looked more rag-like, the yellow on its stomach went all the way up its neck and covered its lower jaw, and a third, larger horn grew between the two already existing on its head, not only that, but looked more powerful. Max, May, Dawn, and Sceptile remained frozen for a while, none of them had ever seen anything like that before.

"Alright Charizard, use Wing Attack," Ash commanded.

Charizard opened up its wings and they began to glow white. It then charged straight at Sceptile, throwing it right into the wall behind Max. The crashing noise brought both trainer and Pokémon out of their trance.

"Sceptile, can you get up," Max said.

Sceptile acknowledged its trainer by slow getting to its feet.

"Alright then use Leaf Blade," Max ordered.

Sceptile began to charge at Charizard with the leaves on its arms glowing green.

"Counter it Dragon Tail," Ash ordered.

Charizard's tail got covered with glowing green scales and clashed with Sceptile's blades. Both pushed hard but Sceptile was knocked back by Charizard.

"Sceptile, get up," Max pleaded.

Sceptile did its best to grant its trainers wishes and slowly started to get up.

"Finish this with Flamethrower," Ash ordered.

Charizard stood in front of Sceptile and let out a huge breath of fire, consuming the Hoenn grass type. When the flames stopped, Sceptile was knocked out and covered in burns.

"Sceptile is unable to battle, Charizard wins," Clemont announced, "therefore the victor is Frontier Brain Ash."

"You did a great job Sceptile, take a nice rest," Max said as returned Sceptile to its Pokéball.

"Well done Charizard," Ash said, petting the Kanto Starters back.

It let a pleasing cry before being consumed by light once again and reverting back to its original form. Max then came up to him followed by the rest of the group.

"That was great battle Ash," he said, extending his hand.

"It sure was," Ash said, taking his hand and shaking it.

"How did get Charizard to change like that," May asked. Dawn and Max were curious as well.

Ash simply smiled and said, "It's called Mega Evolution."

* * *

**And the chapter is done, thank you for reading. This story isn't over though, I plan on writing a few more chapters before I finish this. And to answer your thoughts: yes, Max, May, and Dawn never heard of Megan evolution before, they were just as clueless as Ash was when he came to Kalos (I'll get into more detail next chapter). Again I apologize for the delay of this chapter, I never wrote something like this before, also I have been busy with school, work, and getting ready for upcoming finals. So tell me what you think and ask any questions in a review, and make sure to follow and favorite because THIS WILL CONTINUE!**


	6. Author's Note

Hello everyone!

I know I have kind of abandoned this story and it's all thanks to a little thing called life, especially with my second semester of college starting soon. Anyways, I was thinking, with Ash now having Ash Greninja, I was thinking of redoing the battle chapter with Ash Greninja and Noivern included. However, I don't know whether to have Ash Greninja replace Mega Charizard Y or have him come after. So I will hold a poll of my profile asking which I should do. If you think I should leave the battle chapter as is, that option will be available as well. If you have any other suggestions, please do write them in a review.

Thank you guys and gals for all your support.


	7. Authors Note 2

Hello to you all.

Thank you for all of your support in this story and for voting in the polls about what I should do. I have good news and bad news for you all; I will no longer be updating this story but, I will be re-writing it very soon. My reason for this is because of Ash's team in the Kalos League, I'm going to update the story based on that team. So once again, thank you for all of your support and look forward to the re-write.


End file.
